


soft

by prettiest_binnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Panic, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Lee Felix is a Panicked Gay (Stray Kids), M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Multi, Soft Seo Changbin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettiest_binnie/pseuds/prettiest_binnie
Summary: ik this series is about jeongsung so heres some fluff to get this ff back on track! happy valentine's day 💗not proof readlowercase is intended
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 7





	soft

february in Korea was usually very cold, it snowed the day of valentines day, which in fact ruined jisungs plans for his boyfriend. the snow was growing about two inches an hour and he couldnt do anything about it. jeongin would be back from his classes soon enough and jisung didnt have anything.

"maybe i can just buy us some ramen and we can watch a movie."  
jisung talked to himself, he got up off the couch and put on his warmest jacket. he first went to a near by flower shop and picked up some of jeongins favorite flowers, jisung then went to the closest convenience store on campus to buy some snacks and candy for the two.

~~

"seungie im home!"  
jeongin opened the door to the pitch black dorm and looked around for his boyfriend.

"if your doing pot in the bathroom im going to kick your ass!"  
jeongin warns when he didnt get a response from jisung. he walked into the living room and found the older fast asleep on a pile of pillows, surrounded by two cups of steaming ramen, chocolate boxes, and flowers in a vase.

"aw did my baby overwork himself?"  
jeongin gently cooed at the boy as he slowly opened his eyes.

"innie! i didnt mean to fall asleep m sorry! but i had other plans...those didnt work out so well.."  
jeongin smiled and pecked his boyfriends cheek.

"thats okay baby, lets watch a movie yeah?"  
jisung nodded and he went to grab a bowl for the ramen and some drinks.

~~

"i really appreciate this sung, you know that?"  
jisung blushed and nodded, smiling to himself.

"jisung can i kiss you...?"  
jeongin locks with the older and he nods. jeongin easily takes the lead, knowing how much effort his boyfriend put into today to make it special.

"h-hyungie~"

"oh we're playing that game? okay then.."  
jeongin smiled and ran his fingers through his boyfriend hair.

"i have one m-more surprise for you."  
jisung got off of jeongin and pulled down his sweat pants, he was wearing one of jeongins big sweaters so at first jeongin couldnt tell what he was wearing, granted, the sweater reached his mid thigh.

"what? your pretty thighs?"  
jeongin also stood up and wrapped his arms around his waist. and pulled him down to the couch, in doing so, the sweater pushed its self up once he landed on the couch.

"ji? was this it?"  
jeongin smirked and pulled at the band of the boys white laced panties, jisung flushed a bright red and pushed the sweater down.

"mh, hyungie wait..."  
jisung mumbled. jeongin removed himself from on top of the boy and helped him sit up.

"yeah? whats wrong baby? d-did i hurt you?"

"n-no! i was just gonna ask if we can just cuddle.."  
jeongin smiled and hugged the boy.

"of course hun, come here."  
jisung smiled, jeongin laid down on the couch next to his boyfriend and back hugged the boy.

"warm..."  
the two laid on the couch and lazily kissed one another. jisung was sleepily grinding back on his boyfriend, jeongin slowly following the older boys movements.

jeongin was whispering little things into jisungs ears as he ran his fingers around the boys body. things like;  
"my pretty baby."  
"innies precious boy hm?"  
"i love you so much"

"i love you too innie."  
jisung whispered back as he littered kisses over jeongins neck. jisung sat up and so did jeongin. the older fumbled with jeongins belt but eventually got it off, as well as his pants and jeongins too.

"what happened to just cuddling sung?"  
jeongin chuckled as jisung sunk down on his boyfriends cock.

"shh..."  
jisung bottomed out and rested his head on jeongins chest. grinding down every once in a while or when he felt like it. jeongin let jisung do his thing and he kept his hands on the boys lower back. it was soft and slow. not really chasing after each others highs but just enjoying each others company.

"i love it when you cockwarm me baby.."  
jeongin chuckled and played with jisungs ass softly.

"me too, god we should really do this more often."  
jeongin agreed and jisung rested his head back on jeongins chest.

~~~

jisung fell asleep for a short minute. he was waken up in jeongins bed and jeongin fast asleep next to him. he came to the conclusion that he was definitely more asleep than what it felt like. jisung watched as jeongin stirred in his sleep, admiring the boy as he opened his eyes, adjusting to the darkness of the room. the only light coming from jeongins half open window.

"hi baby, how did you sleep?"  
jisung ran his fingers through jeongins hair and the boy smiled at the touch.

"pretty okay, how was yours? you fell asleep on my cock ji."  
jeongin laughed as the older rolled his eyes.

"i was tired innie~"  
jisung pouted and rested his head on the youngers chest.

"thats alright, dont worry about it hun."  
jeongin kissed the boys cheek and jisung felt butterflies grow in his stomach.

~~

"jinnie!"  
changbin called out to the boy who was resting on the couch.

"yes bin?"  
hyunjin answered back. the older walked into the living room wearing a shirt that was way to big to be his own and his boxers.

"uhm...can we watch a movie?"  
hyunjin was lightly shocked but nodded, he patted the seat on the couch next to him and changbin curled into the couch next to his boyfriend.

"wanna call lix over?"  
changbin nodded and hyunjin ruffled the boys hair.

~~

"you look comfy binnie."  
felix smiled as he walked into their dorm. felix planted a small kiss on changbin cheek and the older scrunched his nose.

"hes being kind of clingy today, i was surprised."  
hyunjin told felix as the two went to go get snacks as changbin looked for a movie.

"oh wow, thats good though no?"  
hyunjin nodded.

"he asked me about sex the other day."  
felixs eyes grew wide and hyunjin 'shh'ed him.

"what? what did he ask?"  
felix whispered yelled.

"he asked what happens when me and you have sex."  
hyunjin answered his boyfriend while he stuck a bag of kettles into the microwave.

"do you think he-?"

"i dunno yet. probably just with one of us. weather changbins first is me or you, i dont really care, as long as he's comfortable."

"yeah me too."  
felix nodded and went back to the living room to place some drinks and candy on the coffee table.

~~

"hyung what are we doing today?~"  
minho was sitting upsidedown on the couch of chan and seungmins dorm.

"i dont know baby. what do you want to do?"  
chan answered back from the bathroom where he was brushing his teeth. minho inhaled the smoke from his vape and thought about it.

"well, wheres your stinky roommate?"  
chan rolled his eyes and spit out the mouthwash he had used.

"now that you mention it i dont know. what about yours?"  
the older walked into the living room of the dorm and sat next to minho.

"most likely getting dicked down by hyunjin, why?"

"whos getting dicked down?"  
minho heard seungmins voice coming from the hall of the dorm.

"jesus fuck! seungmin what is your problem?"  
minho fell off the couch, his vape hitting the carpet in front of him.

"sorry, i just woke up.."  
seungmin rolled his eyes and helped the boy up, minho picked up his vape and set it back in between his lips.

"anyways, chan hyung we need to finish that project for science."  
minho sat there as the two discussed something he didn't understand. throwing in an idea every once in a while.

~~

"fuck i left my papers on campus."  
chan groaned and got up to get his shoes, he kissed minho on the lips and took off, promising to be back soon.

"so..seungmin.."

"minho hyung..."

"you can drop the honorifics seungmin."  
minho smiled fondly at the bly. seungmin awkwardly nodded and went back to his project.

"hows...hows felix?"  
minhos smile dropped and inhaled the smoke from his vape.

"it doesnt concern you."  
seungmins eyebrows knotted into an angry look.

"please hyung! i just wanna know."  
minho sighed and turned to face the younger.

"do you want the truth or sum shit i made up?"

"well i want the-"

"i actually dont give a fuck, im gonna tell you whatever i want. felix is happy with his boyfriends and hes moved on over you after YOU left him."  
minho deadpanned and went back to watching a video on his phone.

seungmin found the silence kind of uncomfortable so he got up for a beer from the fridge.

"want a drink hyung?"  
seungmin blew off the fact that minho wasn't a drinker anymore even after what felix had told him before.

"no i dont drink."  
minho rolled his eyes and seungmin pushed a beer into his face.

"come on just-"

"i was an alcoholic for two years get that shit out of my face."  
minho pushed seungmin out of his space on the couch, he groaned and went back to his phone.

"i thought all y'all drank or whatever-"

"do you know how to shut the fuck up? didnt you and felix hook up or whatever? didnt he tell you that ive been sober for a year, or are you fucking deaf you fucktard?"  
minho turned off his phone and walked out of the dorm. he ran into chan on the way back but completely ifnored the boy, just wanting to head back to his dorm. he listened for felix once he was in, after hearing nothing he laid on his bed and cried. he didnt know why he was, it might've been the fact that hes sensitive and cried because seungmin offered him a drink, or that he just wanted to.

"ah shit..."  
minho got up from the bed and walked over to the small refrigerator next to felixs bed. he opened it and found a half empty beer bottle and some chocolate bars. he had originally opened it for the chocolate but he couldnt help but stare at the beer. as if it was tempting him to drink it. minho held the bottle in his hands and sniffed it, it was the good kind of beer too. he held the bottle to his mouth and took a sip. the liquid stung his throat and burned the back of it. he looked at the bottle again and finished it.

~~

"hey min i'm home- hyung?"  
felix walked into the dorm, locking the door behind him upon seeing minho crying on his bed.

"o-oh hey lix..im gonna go shower-"

"wait! hyung lets lay down yeah? i wanna cuddle."  
felix gave the boy his best pout and minho couldnt say no.

"fine, just for a little though. you probably smell like sex."

felix chuckled and laid down next to the boy on his bed.

"what happened baby?"  
felix had concern drawn all over his face and minho tried to hide his mouth to lower the stench of the alcohol. as if he were a child trying to hide that he had eaten candy after he brushed his teeth.

"hyung..?"  
minho looked down at the boy who was buried under the covers against his chest.

"yeah?"

"how was it? your drink."  
minhos eyes welding with tears and his sighed heavily. letting out all the stench out.

"god it felt so fucking good. i couldnt help it lix im so sorry..."  
felix sighed and sat up, he sat up on the bed and minho followed.

"what caused it? do you think you can handle a drink without wanting more?"  
minho bit his lip and nodded.

"okay then...if you genuinely feel like you can handle it and not get drunk every night, i guess you can start again-"

"really?! i can lix-"

"wait. you have to promise me though, no more than one drinks every two weeks, yes?"  
minho eagerly nodded and hugged the boy tightly.

"thank you lix."  
minho whispered and felix smiled as he hugged him back.

"wanna go shower?"  
felix suggested as he played with the olders hair.

"youre gonna wash my hair though right?"  
the latter chuckled and nodded.

"yeah sure min. you go in first im gonna get us some clothes and towels."  
minho nodded and got up to start the bath. the two had a strong bond from when the first met. felix did rely on his boyfriends the most for emotional support but before that he and minho would lean on each other. they've been best friends for over 2 years and they loved each other to death.

~~

"mm wanna tell me what happened at chans, minnie?"  
minho shook his head, the latter massaged the shampoo into the olders scalp and took that as an answer. he wasnt going to push minho to talk if he didnt want to.

"thats okay. whenever your ready."  
felix kissed the back of minhos neck and slowly washed the hair product out of his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant stand you pinterest board: [pinterest board](https://pin.it/GUSidUU)
> 
> i have a twt where i usually post wip fanfics and spoliers!: [twitter](https://twitter.com/mirohmirrors?s=21)
> 
> ask me smt anytime or you can make a req!: [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/mirohmirrors)


End file.
